Me ferme pas les yeux
by Kineko
Summary: Une mission anbu qui tourne mal.. Death fic, het. Me tuez pas sioupléééééé


Me ferme pas les yeux  
  
Série : Naruto  
  
Autrice : Kineko  
  
Genre : Death-fic.  
  
Couple : Sous entendu NarutoHinata, NejiTenten  
  
Spoiler : Nope  
  
Disclaimer: Naruto et tous les personnages de cette histoire ne m'appartiennent pas. Ils sont à Masashi Kishimoto. Désolée, mais ça fait un moment que je me pose des questions sur les Hyûgas et en particulier sur leurs yeux. Sigh, je devrais pas écrire de death-fic, ca me déprime. Ha, bonus pour ceux qui devinent qui sont les anbus.  
  
-Merde… Merde, merde, merde…  
  
L'anbu au masque de renard traîna son camarade dans la petite grotte qui leur servait de point de ralliement. Il s'agenouilla, hissant le corps à moitié inerte de son ami sur ses genoux, puis retira son masque, dévoilant de grands yeux bleus.  
  
-Accroche toi bordel…Marmonna t'il en ouvrant la veste blanche, imbibée de sang, déchirant le fin tissu noir en dessous pour découvrir les blessures.  
  
Il contempla les blessures un petit moment, désemparé, ne sachant comment soigner les plaies béantes encore lardées de métal. Son camarade toussa, sa respiration rauque et le blond retira le masque d'oiseau qui lui couvrait le visage.  
  
-Me lâche pas maintenant vieux, Hinata et Hanabi vont me tuer s'il t'arrives malheur.  
  
-Hanabi le ferait, répondit le blessé dans un râle, Hinata ne serait pas fichu de te faire la gueule si tu tuais son père.  
  
-Ouais ouais, c'est ça, et Tenten, elle me ferait quoi d'après toi ? Allez bon dieu, accroche toi, c'est pas si grave.  
  
Kitsune1. Ici Neko2. Kitsune tu me reçois ? fit une voix légèrement inquiète par l'écouteur dans son oreille.  
  
Le blond porta vivement sa main à son oreille puis remit son masque pour communiquer avec son chef.  
  
-Neko, ici Kitsune. Sommes au point de rendez-vous trois. Tori3 est blessé, je répète, Tori est blessé ! Ramenez vous avec le guérisseur, vite !  
  
Ici Neko, nous arrivons le plus vite possible  
  
-Bouge ton cul Neko ! Râla le blond avant de retirer de nouveau son masque, se penchant sur son camarade.  
  
Le brun, Tori de son code Anbu, semblait peiner à respirer. Son uniforme était déchiré, son masque aspergé de sang, le sien et celui de son ennemi et sa longue natte noire encroûtée de boue et de sang.  
  
-T'es dans un état je te jure… tu peux me dire pourquoi tu te retrouves toujours dans un pire état que tes ennemis ?  
  
-Masochisme… Primaire… souffla le brun en grimaçant un sourire.  
  
-J'ai remarqué. Voilà pourquoi Tenten porte toujours autant d'armes sur elle ?  
  
-Va te faire… Voir…  
  
Et Tori se mit à tousser, crachant du sang et gémissant de douleur entre chaque quinte.  
  
-Calme toi ! Calme toi, tout va bien, les autres arrivent avec le guérisseur.  
  
-C'est trop tard…  
  
-Mais non c'est pas trop tard ! Tu vas t'accrocher et on va rentrer et tu enverras chier cette conne d'Hokage pour redevenir un chuunin et tu vas enfin épouser Tenten et lui faire trois gosses que tu appelleras Lee, Hiashi et Naruto, allez, reste avec moi bordel !  
  
-Tu sais… Que… Les Hyûgas sont.... aveugle ?  
  
-Comment ça aveugle ? Tu te fous de ma gueule ? Rétorqua le blond en resserrant sa prise sur son ami, essayant d'arrêter le sang d'une main. T'es toujours capable de voir, même quand je te fais un bras d'honneur dans le dos et le noir total.  
  
-Je vois… que tes méridiens... et ton chakra… On est av... Aveugle... On voit pas les… les couleurs… et les formes… Juste le chakra…  
  
-Ha... Tain pas cool…Je comprends mieux pourquoi tu regardes jamais la télé.  
  
-Mon... Front... Brûle… souffla le blessé.  
  
Le blond tendit la main vers son bandeau frontal, le repoussant sans prendre la peine de le dénouer et dévoila la marque gravée sur le front de son ami. Il déglutit péniblement en remarquant que la croix verte était devenue noire, comme si elle avait brûlée.  
  
-C'est rien, se força t'il à dire, plaquant un sourire optimiste sur ses lèvres. C'est rien du tout, c'est juste…  
  
-Le sceau qui s'active, murmura le brun.  
  
-NON ! Non, il s'active pas, tu va pas crever ! Accroche toi, gémit le blond en lui prenant la main. Neko, bon sang magne toi…  
  
-Tu… Tu pourrais me rendre… Un service ? Murmura le brun, sentant que son coeur ralentissait.  
  
-Tout ce que tu veux, promis, je le ferais…  
  
-Quand...Quand je serais mort…  
  
-D'accord, quand tu mourras dans cinquante ans…  
  
-Me ferme pas… les yeux…  
  
-Ok, promis, dans cinquante ans, tu mourra et je te fermerais pas les yeux, juré !  
  
-Parce que, continua le brun d'une voix éteinte, à peine plus qu'un souffle. Je veux voir… Les couleurs…  
  
-T'es partit pour attendre un bon moment parce que tu vas pas mourir avant moi, tu m'entends ?!  
  
-Kitsune, coupa une voix.  
  
Le blond sursauta, tellement prit par la douleur de son ami qu'il n'avait pas entendu leurs équipiers arriver.  
  
-Remet ton masque, ordonna l'homme au faciès de chat.  
  
-Merde ! Vous en avez mis un temps, vous attendiez quoi ? Que je lui fasse une déclaration d'amour ? Dépêchez-vous il est blessé !  
  
Le chef soupira, marmonnant quelques choses comme : 'Galère', alors que les deux anbus s'avançaient, se calant tant bien que mal dans la petite grotte. Le second, une femme dont les cheveux roses dépassaient de derrière son masque de chien, s'agenouilla près du blessé.  
  
-Ecarte toi un peu, ordonna t'elle avant d'apposer sa main sur le torse du brun.  
  
Elle resta un petit moment ainsi, silencieuse, pas même troublée par les murmures du blond puis retira lentement sa main, secouant la tête.  
  
-Je ne peux rien faire… Déclara t'elle. C'est finit.  
  
-NON ! Bon sang, regarde moi, ouvre les yeux ! ALLEZ !  
  
Le brun prit une profonde inspiration, laborieuse, et un peu éteinte, puis ouvrit lentement ses yeux si étrangement blanc. Sans pupille, sans iris, juste du blanc, comme du lait ou des nuages d'été.  
  
-Tori, gémit le blond.  
  
-Kit… C'est... Joli…  
  
-De quoi ? Qu'est ce qui est joli ?  
  
La main de Tori se leva lentement vers le visage de Kitsune se crispant dans ses mèches blondes en bataille.  
  
-Les couleurs… C'est joli.  
  
Kitsune ne répondit pas, à court de mots pour une des rares fois de sa vie. Il sentit la main de son ami lâcher ses cheveux, puis retomber mollement à terre. Le grand corps musclé, tellement grand, tellement plus que lui, s'affaissa et la tête roula en arrière, les yeux toujours grand ouvert. Tremblant, Kitsune souleva la tête de son camarade d'une main.  
  
-Tori ?  
  
Sous ses yeux ébahis, la marque du front cessa peu à peu de grésiller. Et au fur et à mesure que le sceau s'activait, que les capacités étranges des yeux blancs se scellaient, les yeux du mort changèrent.  
  
Une simple volute d'abord, comme de l'encre dans l'eau qui se diluerait, et peu à peu, apparurent du noir, puis du vert. Un vert comme une feuille qui vient de se dérouler.   
  
Quand Hyûga Neji rendit son dernier soupir, ses yeux étaient verts comme les feuilles d'un arbre.  
  
-Tori, Murmura Kitsune.  
  
-Kitsune, reprit leur chef, la voix légèrement étranglée, on doit partir. Il faut… Il faut détruire son corps.  
  
-Je m'en… occupe, murmura Kitsune.  
  
Ce n'était pas difficile. Le renard l'aiderait. Un peu de feu de renard, celui qui brûle éternellement et voilà. Le corps dans ses bras ne serait plus qu'une poignée de cendre.  
  
'Me ferme pas les yeux'  
  
Que des cendres et deux globes blanc, noir et vert.  
  
Fin  
  
1 Kitsune : Renard  
  
2 Neko : Chat  
  
3 Tori : Oiseau 


End file.
